


The Journey

by Ladybughanlen



Series: The Organization [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybughanlen/pseuds/Ladybughanlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - The Boss joins the boys on the road and together they discover the way home.  Third Party POV.  Fourth in the Organization Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth in the Organization Universe.

The Organization is running as smoothly as ever and Peter is able to spend most of his time supervising the renovations on the new HQ and the Cottage for Dean’s big surprise.  He makes himself busy enough that he manages to put off reading the ‘Supernatural’ books for almost three months.  When he can no longer ignore their call he tells Kev he’s taking a week off and heads home.  

Peter stocks the fridge with ready made meals and fills a tray with snacks.  He buys a cooler, fills it with bottled water, and sets it near the couch.  He opens a new note book, makes sure he has several spares and a couple of boxes of pens within reach.  He sits down and cracks the first ‘Supernatural’ book.  

He reads almost non-stop.  He eats, barely sleeps, showers when he starts to smell himself, and reads some more.  He can’t put them down.

Peter takes pages and pages of notes.  He re-reads.  He shakes his head in confusion and frustration.  He finds himself alternately shocked and angered.  He laughs, cries, and aches for Sam and Dean.   

When he finally turns the page on the last unpublished manuscript he is no longer sure what day it is.  He leans back and tries to focus.  Peter can’t believe it is possible to feel worse about the sacrifices Sam and Dean have made to save the lives of strangers and, as it turns out the whole fucking world, but it is.  

He simply cannot wrap his brain around it all.  He’s overwhelmed.  He has no idea how long he simply sits on the couch.  

When he finally forces himself to move, it is all he can do to stand and stumble blindly down the hallway to his room.  He strips and climbs into the shower.  He washes mechanically.  His thoughts are everywhere.  

The next thing he knows Peter is driving.  Its dark and the road is deserted.  He’s not sure where he is or why.  He blinks, shrugs, and goes with it.  

He travels for days.  Stops when he needs gas, eats when he’s hungry, and pulls over to sleep fitfully before getting back on the road.  He gets now how the Winchester’s have managed to survive on a never ending road trip for so long.  Its the comfort of an endless blacktop and he loses himself in it.    

Peter has no idea how long he’s been on the road when he calls Kev.  

“Boss!”  Kev answers the phone with relief in his voice.  

Peter knows that Kev has been following his progress and certainly knows his location even if Peter himself does not.  

“Are you okay?”  

“I’m fine.”  He tells Kev.  Peter thinks he’s okay.  Honestly he’s not sure. 

Kev doesn’t call him on it.   

“Thanks for the...”  Peter sighs.  “The space.”  He appreciates that more then he can say over the phone.

“No problem.”  Kev says patiently.  “I’ll text you their location.” 

“Thanks Kev.”  Peter wants to say more.  He simply can’t.  

“Be careful Boss.”  

“Will do.”  Peter hangs up and heads toward the Winchesters.

Two days later he pulls up in front of the Blue Lake Motel and parks.  Peter gets out and wobbles dangerously.  He grabs the door frame for support until the tingling in his legs abates.  He trudges past the Main Office and heads directly for room 114.

He can see the shape of a car in the parking spot in front of their door.  If he didn’t know better he’d ignore it completely.  He sticks his hand out and smiles when he encounters smooth skin and the Impala comes into focus.  

Peter slides a hand lightly along her roof line to the Driver’s door and rests his palm on the hood.  She’s still warm.  He pats her affectionately. 

Peter takes a deep breath.  He hasn’t thought at all about what he wants to say.  He’s nervous and a little ashamed.  He’d thought he understood the Winchesters.  He knows now that for all of his insight and analysis he’d only scratched the surface.  

He raises his hand to knock on the door and the door swings open before his hand can fall.  Peter is not surprised.  Neither is Sam. 

“Hey Boss.”  Sam says softly.  

“Sam.”  Peter smiles in relief.  

The younger Winchester’s cautious face melts into a look of warmth and acceptance that it almost too blinding to comprehend.  It damn near brings Peter to his knees.  He sucks in a shaky breath and grabs the door frame.  

Sam reaches out and gently grips Peter’s arm to guide him inside.  He blinks and stumbles over the salt line.  He takes a deep breath and sighs.  

“Dean!”  Sam calls to his brother.

He pulls a phone from his pocket and keeps a hand on Peter to steady him while he makes a call.

“Kev?”  Sam says.  “Yes.  He seems okay…just run down.  Right.  Yes.  Thanks.”

“Sam?”  Dean calls as he steps out of the bathroom.  “What’s up?”

Dean stops in his tracks when he sees Peter.  

“Boss!”  He grins broadly.  “Good to see you.”

Peter sucks in a breath and tries to keep it together.  

His Boys are both alive and well.  There’s no question.  They’re his Boys now.  He’s so proud…so humbled…he wants to wrap them up and keep them safe from every evil thing.  He knows he can’t...but he wants to try.      

Sam raises an eyebrow and Dean rubs the back of his neck.  

When it dawns on Peter that he just said those words out loud, he blushes and shrugs.  

Dean looks at his brother.  “Can we keep him?”  

The younger Winchester snorts and grins.

Dean takes two steps and pulls Peter into a bear hug.  Peter heaves a sigh and accepts it with no small amount of joy.  He has no idea when he starts to cry.

“Jesus Dean.”  Sam teases.  “Let him breathe.”  

“Man...”  Dean lets Peter go.  “I’m going to need a new shirt.”  

Peter barks a watery laugh.  To his great surprise Sam scoops him up and hugs him too.  He sniffs, blinks his eyes, and savors the moment.    

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Sam!”  Peter jerks himself awake.  In his nightmare Sam is forever falling to his knees and into his brother’s arms.  Dean’s face is frozen in an endless agonized cry.    

“Boss.”  Sam says.  He puts a large comforting hand on Peter’s shoulder and sits on the edge of the bed. 

Peter swallows hard and blinks away the images of Sam’s death. 

“Take these and drink this.”  Sam directs.  

He takes the aspirin and gulps the water.  

“I’m sorry Sam.”  He tries to focus on the younger Winchester.  “I’m so sorry.” 

He wants to say a million things.  The words stick in his throat.  They’re too inadequate.   

“Me too.”  Sam apologizes.  “About the nightmares.”

“No.”  Peter swallows hard.  “I’m glad I know.”  

“Go back to sleep.”  Sam pats him on the shoulder and gets up.  

When he finally opens his eyes fully he has no idea how long its been.  Dean is sprawled face down on the bed across the way.  Peter sits up a little and looks around.  Sam is typing something on the computer.  

“Nightmares run their course?”  Sam asks.

“For now.”  He shrugs.  “How long was I out?”

Sam checks his watch.  “29 hours.”

Peter winces.  He struggles to sit up entirely.  He has to wait a beat for his stomach to settle. 

“I feel like I got hit by a truck.”  He grouses.    

“I don’t think so.”  Sam deadpans.  “We would have noticed.”  

Peter snorts and shakes his head.   

“That’s your bag.”  Sam nods toward a green duffle on the foot of his bed.  “The socks and shorts are new.”  He shrugs.  “The rest is Goodwill.”  

“Thank you.”  Peter croaks.  “Is Kev worried?”

“He knows you’re okay.”  Sam grins.  “I set up a video link so he could see you for himself.”  

“Jesus.”  Peter rubs his face.  “Was I snoring?”

“Just drooling.”  Sam teases and goes back to typing.  

Peter sighs and pushes himself to his feet.  He snags the bag and slowly makes his way to the bathroom.  He closes the door and puts the bag on the counter.

The bag has everything he needs and it’s all the right size.  They even threw in his favorite toiletries.  He wipes his eyes and sniffs a little.  He’s not quite finished being an emotional train wreck.

Thirty minutes later he feels a hundred percent better.  He’s clean, his clothes are comfortable, and he’s freshly shaven for the first time in weeks.  All he needs now is a decent hair cut.

“Well.”  Dean is sitting up against the head board when Peter steps out of the bathroom.  He yawns and looks over Peter with a critical eye.  “Guess you're back.”

“Mostly.”  Peter blushes and runs a hand through his hair.  “I need to do something about this.”  

“I don’t know.”  The older Winchester cock’s his head.  “Its very...”

“Sam Elliot.”  Sam notes dryly.  “From ‘The Sacketts’.” 

“Really?”  Peter straightens and rubs his face.  “I should have left the mustache then.”

“No way.”  Dean snorts.  “No one can compete with that.”

“Right.” Peter grins.

“You hungry?”  Sam sits back from the computer and stretches.

Peter stomach answers loudly.

“Great!”  Dean bounces out of bed, grabs his bag, and limps into the bathroom.  

Peter watches him go.  Thankfully he’s wearing sleep pants.    

“There’s a Diner around the corner.”  Sam says.  “You up for that?”

“Sure.”  Peter can’t remember the last time he ate a full sit down meal.

He takes a seat next to Sam at the table and reaches out to pick up a case file.  Paul has asked Sam to make copies of everything he researches and complete a post-Hunt report.  Sam has done so with professional diligence. 

“These are great.”  He tells him.

Sam shrugs.  “Paul seems happy with them.”

“Good.”  He sniffs.  “Are you getting anywhere with the Chapel mystery?”

“Sort of.”  Sam shrugs.  “There’s no rush.”

“Right.”  He lets that one go.  

Peter studies the younger Winchester for a minute.  “How are you Sam?”

“Fine.”  Sam gives him that look.  

“It wasn’t a loaded question.”  

“Sorry.”  Sam rolls his eyes.  “Old habits.”  He sighs and grins.  “I’m good Boss.  Thanks.”

“And Dean?”

“Still limping, but the leg doesn’t hurt.”  Sam grimaces.  “Its just weak at the knee and a little shorter then the other one.”

“Did you get him that shoe insert?”  

“Yes.”  Sam tells him.  “It works pretty well and with the cane he’s reasonably steady on his feet.”  He shakes his head.  “He loves that thing.”

Peter chuckles.  “I’m glad to hear it.”

Sam goes back to work on the computer and Peter fiddles with the papers on the table for a minute.  He thinks about not asking, but he needs to know.  He heaves a sigh.

“Sam?”  

“What’s up Boss?”  Sam doesn’t look up from the computer.

“That image of Dean…all torn up…”  He sighs.  “You said it’s...with you...all the time.”

Sam stops typing and sighs heavily.  

“How do you deal with it?”  Peter presses.  

Sam shrugs.  “We just cope.”  

Peter raises an eyebrow.  “We?”

Sam nods.  “Sometimes when Dean looks at me…I know he’s seeing Jake.”  He takes a deep breath and blows it out. “Stabbing me in the back.”    

Peter nods.    

“When I know he’s seeing that…”  Sam looks Peter in the eye.  “I just look at him.”

Peter blinks and frowns.

“It’s not just a...look.  It’s _Dean’s_...look.”  Sam blushes and ducks his head.  “You know?”

“Yes.”  Peter grins.  He gets it.  

He leans forward.  “Pamela used to give me that look.”  He says softly.  “It says everything...I love you...need you...want you.”  

“Ya.”  Sam gives him a surprised grin.  “When I give him his look he... _sees..._ me.  He sees past all of it...and looks right at me...alive and well and...”  He shrugs.  “Here.” 

“Like nothing bad ever happened.”  Peter agrees.  “Even when she was...sick...Pamela would give me that look and it was like...she was whole and healthy again.”  

“He does the same thing for me.”  Sam tells him.  “When I’m...stuck...in that memory of him...screaming and bloody...Dean just gives me... _my..._ look...my grin...”  He smiles bemused.  “That’s all it takes.”  

Peter sighs.

“Don’t tell Dean I told you that.  Its too ‘Chick Flicky’.”  Sam shakes his head.  “He’d never let me hear the end of it.”

“No problem.”  Peter chuckles.      

Sam sits back.  “Will the Cottage be ready...soon?”  

“It’s almost finished.”

“Good.”  Sam nods.  “We need to retire.”

Peter isn’t surprised by the notion.  Just the wording.  Its one thing to want a permanent home, its another to get out of Hunting entirely.  He thinks it’s almost time to make an offer about taking over the Organization.  Maybe. 

“We’re just not...”  Sam smirks.  “As young as we used to be.” 

Peter huffs and rolls his eyes.  “Have you told Dean you know about his plans?”  

“Not yet.”  Sam admits.  

Peter raises an eyebrow. 

“I don’t want to ruin his surprise.” 

Peter sits back and waits. 

“If he starts freaking out about how to tell me or whatever...I’ll tell him that I know about his retirement plan.”  Sam huffs.  “Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Until then I don’t want to spoil it for him.”  Sam smiles.  

Peter sits back and studies the younger Winchester.  He sees no evidence of those decades in the Pit.  Sam looks like any other thirty-something young man.  Shockingly normal.  

“Thank you Sam.”  Peter says finally.   

Sam raises an eyebrow.  “For what?”  

“For being Human.”  Peter tells him.  

“Don’t get too sentimental Boss.”  Sam waves him off.  “Being Human means making human mistakes.  A lot of which were...”  He sighs.  “Mine.” 

Peter leans forward and places his hand on Sam’s shoulder.  

“Yes.”  Peter nods.  “Your choices...your mistakes.”  

He waits for Sam to look him in the eye.  

“Also your sacrifice and sorrow...your heart and soul.”   

Sam gives him that look.  

“After all of it...the loss...the pain...the suffering...you’re still a man.”  It is a simple truth and Peter wills Sam to believe it.  “Not a Demon...not a monster...a _man_.”  

He squeezes Sam’s shoulder and sits back.  

“A man who continues to fight against evil...to save the lives of strangers when he can...and to love.”  Peter smiles gently.  “These are not small things Sam.  There is... _peace_...in that.”

Sam stares at him for a long moment before he huffs and goes back to his computer.   

Peter grins.  One small victory at a time. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

They finish the job Sam and Dean were working when he showed up.  Peter holds the flashlight while the Winchesters dig up the body.  He’s a little nervous, but the Boys insist this spirit who has been hiding in the Cloak Room at the local Elk’s Club for no apparent reason is pretty harmless.  Just a pest and not likely to try and kill them.  The salt and burn goes off without a hitch and he grins the entire time.  

Peter takes up residence in the back seat of the Impala.  He falls instantly in love with the smell of her leather and the comfort of her worn cushions.  He can’t believe it’s taken him this long to take a ride in Dean’s Baby.      

He checks in with Kev everyday.  The new HQ is proceeding as planned and will be ready for move in any day now.  When the Boys are pumping gas or buying road food, he checks in with the project manager at the Cottage.  Its also ready.  He can’t wait to see what Sam and Dean think of it.  

There are no Hunts on the horizon so the Winchester set a pretty slow pace.  Its nice to watch the road fly by and the terrain change.  He sits back and listens to the Winchesters talk about anything and everything.  Sometimes he chimes in or asks questions.  Sometimes he just laughs and shakes his head at their antics.  Peter never offers to drive.   

A few days into the trip they arrive in a small industrial town and park at a long term storage unit.  It is old, but well maintained.  Dean hops out and goes into the Office.      

“What’s here?”  Peter asks.

“One of Dad’s storage units.”  Sam tells him.

Peter grins with excitement.

“Don’t get your hopes up.”  Sam waves a hand.  “It could be empty.”      

“You’ve never been here?”  He’s shocked. 

“We haven’t been to all of them yet.”  Sam scoots over to drive the Impala through the gate while Dean holds it open.    

“Bobby gave us a list after Dad...died.”  Sam adds as they get out of the car.  “We haven’t had a chance to go through them all.”  

“Now that we’ve got a place to store it all safely.”  Dean points out as he opens the door.  “We might as well close these up.  You know...save some money.”   

“Right.”  Sam agrees.

Peter raises an eyebrow at the younger Winchester.  Sam rolls his eyes.  Peter wonders how long Dean will continue to be blissfully unaware of what Sam knows.  He shakes his head and moves in for a closer look at the locker.    

It is chock full of all things Hunting related.  The Winchester patriarch was clearly organized, methodical, and definetly a ‘Doomsday Prepper’.  There are thousands of rounds of ammunition and dozens of weapons that make the Impala’s traveling arsenal look trivial.  Dean hoots like a kid in a candy store and Sam emits a long suffering sigh.   

They carefully dispose of the dangerous items they find, donate the harmless junk, and pack up all of the books, tools, weaponry and items the Boys want or need to keep.  They leave the neatly  packed items for the agents that Paul is sending to pick everything up and deliver it to storage at the new HQ.  

They find a few things that stand out.  Notably a wedding photo in a dusty frame that Dean quietly slips into his jacket pocket and one dried up science project that for some inexplicable reason makes Dean laugh so hard he doubles over.  Sam rolls his eyes and punches his brother in the arm.  There are also a few things that the Boys insist are too volatile to leave in inexperienced hands and  the Impala’s backseat quickly fills with mysterious items that Peter studiously avoids touching.

They spend the next two weeks criss-crossing the country in search of the storage units on Bobby’s list.   Peter is delighted to help sort through a lifetime of Hunting paraphernalia and catch a glimpse or two of the Winchester’s childhoods.  It’s more fun then he’s had in years.

In that last locker Peter finds a small wooden box under a stack of old Army surplus blankets.  He casts a glance at Sam and Dean.  The Boys are going through stacks of dusty books.  

“Hey guys.”  Peter calls.

“What’s up Boss?”  Dean stands and crosses the small space.

“I just found this.”  Peter waves a hand at the box.  

Dean squats down and gives it a thorough examination.  The box is made of plain, dark wood, and has a little metal clasp.  It looks harmless enough.

“Is it safe to open?”  Peter has taken the lesson on ‘Cursed Objects’ to heart.  He doesn’t want to touch anything that might start some crazy chain of events.  No one wants to go down that road.  

“Hey Sam.”  Dean says. 

“Ya.”  

“Come have a look at this thing.”  Dean frowns.  

Sam steps around Peter and takes a look.  “It doesn’t look like it’s warded.” 

“I think I’ve seen it before.”  Dean cock’s his head and looks at the box.  “I think it might be Mom’s.”

Sam sighs, picks it up, and moves the box to a nearby worktable.

They gather around and stare at it for a moment.  The Boys look strangely nervous.  Almost like the box might hold something they don’t want or need to see.

Peter shoulders in between the Winchesters.  He takes a deep breath and flips the latch.  The top springs open and he lifts the lid.

Sam and Dean lean in to have a look.  There are only three things in the box.  Peter waits to see what the Boys will do.  Neither makes a move so he reaches in and withdraws the first item.     

It’s a small manila envelope labeled ‘Winchester, M.’ with a long ID number and date.  Peter knows exactly what it is.  He has one in his dresser at home.  That one is labeled ‘Lambert, P.’ and he hasn’t been able to get rid of it.  Even after all this time.  

Peter picks up the envelope and sets it aside.  The items make a soft rattling sound.  He sees Dean wince out of the corner of his eye.  

“What’s in it?”  Sam wants to know.  

Peter holds his breath.  He was hoping Sam would figure it out on his own and let it go.  No such luck.

Dean says softly.  “They’re probably metal fillings Sam.”  

Sam’s eyes narrow.  “Mom’s?”    

“Ya.”  Dean nods.

“Dad said there was nothing left…”  Sam clears his throat.  “That she was…gone?”

“Ya Sammy...”  Dean sighs.  “He did.”    

Peter frowns.  Even with all the evidence they’ve found that indicates John Winchester had at least some sentimentality about his sons, Peter has yet to figure out why the man kept so much to himself.  That man’s stubborn habit of keeping secrets is still hurting his sons and it pisses Peter off.   

“That’s her bracelet isn’t it?”  Sam points at a shiny pile of silver in the box.  “The one she wore…before.”

“Ya.”  Dean picks it up and holds under the work bench light.  

“Mom had all the bases covered.”  Sam chuckles softly.  “Didn’t she?”  

“She sure did.”  Dean says and hands it to Sam.

The bracelet is shiny and untarnished.  The silver symbols flash in the light.  It is a pretty piece of jewelry and Peter knows its also a protective one. 

“Do you think it would have made a difference?”  Sam ducks his head and examines the bracelet intently.  “If she hadn’t stopped being a Hunter and…”  He huffs.  “Stayed on her guard?” 

Peter shoots a look at Dean.  

“No Sammy.”  The older Winchester’s shakes his head.  “Mom’s fate was sealed the minute she made that deal.”

“I know.”  Sam says softly.  “I know that.  I just...”  He looks up at his brother with bleak eyes.

Dean moves around Peter and pulls Sam into a hug.  Sam buries his face in his brother’s neck and holds on.  The bracelet is clutched tightly in his hand.  

Peter turns away to give them a moment.  His heart aches for his Boys.  Mary Winchester’s one choice set so much in motion.  The ‘what ifs’ are mind-boggling.  He takes a deep breath and lets it out slow.   

“You okay?”  Dean asks when his brother pulls away.

Sam nods.  

Peter lifts the last item out of the box.  It’s a heavy white envelope.  He looks at Dean who nods.  

He opens the flap and pulls out two cards.  They each have small oval pictures and tiny foot prints in black ink.  The first photo is labeled ‘Baby Winchester’ and shows an infant sleeping peacefully.  The second one is labeled the same only in it the baby is red faced and squalling.

“Well…”  Dean notes.  “This one is definitely you Sammy.”  

“Shut up Dean.”  Sam grins despite the shine in his eyes.  “That’s probably just my first reaction to you…Jerk.” 

“Bitch.”  Dean snorts.

Peter shakes his head and grins. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

They’re driving along a quiet secondary two-lane when Sam tells Dean to take a left at the next intersection.  It is an unexpected detour, but the older Winchester doesn’t question it.  Instead he pulls into the small town and finds a reasonable Hotel with Wi-Fi.      

Sam jumps on the computer and it takes him less then an hour to pin-point local deaths that don’t make sense.  Dean makes a food run while Sam finds an iron and shakes out their suits.  Peter sits on his bed and watches.  

“Why did we stop here?”  He asks while Sam works on his shirt.

Peter gets that Sam knows things, either before they happen or when they’re just about to.  He’s seen the younger Winchester in action too many times now to disbelieve the evidence.  He still thinks maybe Sam can read his mind too, but he’s not ready to ask about that yet.        

For a minute or two he thinks that Sam isn’t going to answer and Peter is surprisingly willing to let it go.  If he’s learned anything about the Winchesters, its that there are some things he really doesn’t need to know.  

“Sometimes...”  Sam looks up at Peter.  “I just... _know_...things.”  

“Okay.”

“Nothing crazy happens.  No strange feelings or sudden awareness.”  Sam musses.  “Its just there.”  He frowns.  “Lame...right?”  

“I don’t know.”  Peter shrugs.  “It seems to be working out okay.  Unless there are some negative effects I haven’t seen.”

Sam shakes his head.  “They aren’t like the other visions at all.”

“Good.”  

Sam puts his shirt aside and starts ironing his trousers.

“Do you think its because the visions you had before weren’t...natural.”  Peter asks.  

Sam frowns.  

“I mean...”  Peter scrambles for the right words.  “Those visions weren’t a... _gift_.  Like the one our resident Psychic has.  Those visions were...forced...on you by that Demon.”  

“Maybe.”  Sam admits. 

“Your body probably tried to reject them.”  Peter comments.  “All those headaches and nose bleeds.”  

“That’s what Dean thinks.”

Peter contemplates for a long moment.

“Where do these new... _things_ come from?”  He asks finally.

“We don’t know.”  Sam stops ironing and looks at Peter.  “They started after I got my soul back...but I’m not sure exactly when.”  He grins suddenly.  “I was kind of crazy then.” 

Peter shakes his head.  “They don’t freak you out?”

Sam raises an eyebrow and gives him that look.

“Sorry.”  Peter blushes.  “That was stupid.”  With everything the Winchesters have been through, a little pain free Psychic assistance hardly rates a second thought.     

“We asked Cas about them once.”  Sam tells him.  “Just to make sure.”    

“And?”

“Wherever these things come from they’re not Demon related.”  Sam sighs.  “Or douche bag Angel games either.”  

“Maybe these things are a latent talent?”  Peter speculates.  “Or...a side-effect?”   

“What’s a side effect?”  Dean asks as he walks in the door.  He sets their pizzas on the table.

“The knowing things... _thing_.”  Sam tells his brother.

“Oh...right.”  The older Winchester sighs.  “So he finally asked you about it?” 

Sam nods.  

“Took you long enough.”  Dean teases Peter.   

Peter blushes and waves him off.  He’s just glad whatever it is isn’t hurting his Boys.

“You okay with it Boss?”  Sam asks.

“Of course.”  Peter replies.  How could he not be.  

 


	5. Chapter 5

Peter hears the Impala approach and he looks out the window.  The Boys pull into a space and park.  The doors squeak. 

Dean waves at Peter.  Sam gets the door to the Diner and they both step inside.  The Hostess’s goes from utter boredom to blushing sweetness in seconds.

Peter grins and shakes his head.

Sam smiles politely and points toward Peter.  Dean shoots her a grin that makes her duck her head and giggle.  The Boys plop down onto the worn vinyl with twin sighs. 

“How did it go?”  Peter asks.  

“Total bust.”  Dean grouses.  

“The Coroner says its asphyxiation.”  Sam tells him.  

Peter sighs.    

The matronly waitress stops by and Sam and Dean order their usual.  Peter used to wonder about how they could eat the same foods over and over again but, he gets it now.  There is immeasurable comfort in routine. 

Dean leans back and stares out the window.  Sam watches his brother and Peter watches them both.

“Okay.”  The older Winchester sighs.  

“Allen Stewart…”  Sam ticks off details about the victims.    “Age forty-seven…brain tumor…just diagnosed…the daughter found him dead in his bedroom.”

Dean nods.

“Beatrice Gaskin…thirty-eight…the autopsy discovered end stage ovarian cancer.”

Peter shakes his head.  

“Jeffrey Holcomb…”  

Dean sighs heavily.

Sam pauses and shifts in his seat.  He’s just shuffled his feet to press a leg against his brother’s.  Peter is sure of it.

“Unknown heart defect.”  Sam takes a breath.  “Age six.”

Dean winces and closes his eyes.  The death of a child is always extra hard on the older Winchester.  Peter knows this.  

“Dean?”  Sam says softly.

“I’m okay Sammy.”  Dean sighs.  “Just tired…and hungry.”

There are quiet for a long moment.

“So…terminally ill.”  Peter states the obvious.  “That’s all they have in common?”

“Yes.”  Sam agrees.  “The problem is…Allen just found out…and Beatrice was hiding her illness.  No one knew about it…not even her Hubby.”  He shrugs.  “The Doc found Jeffrey’s heart problem during a routine check-up…three days ago.  The parents hadn’t told anyone yet.” 

“What did we get from the Hospital database?”  Dean asks. 

“Not much.”  Peter sighs.  “Different Docs...different clinics.”  

He’d been tasked to review medical records from the safety of the hotel room while Sam and Dean talked to the witnesses.  Now that they were working an unknown Hunt he’d been assigned, through unspoken agreement, benign ‘behind the lines’ duties.  He was okay with that.     

“They live in the same town and they’ve all died within a few weeks of each other.”  Sam says.  “No real pattern…just the same cause of death.”

“So we’re dealing with something that knows these people are ill…even when it’s not common knowledge.”  Peter frowns.  “What goes after people who are already dying and suffocates them?”

Both Winchesters shrug.  

Peter has never seen them stumped before.  The Organization chased them for years, but never managed a front row seat on an actual Hunt.  Since the partnership the Winchesters have continued to do their own thing more often than not and seeing things first hand is enlightening.   

The waitress drops off their meals and Peter sits back to watch the Boys put food away with practiced efficiency.  They have a fascinating ability to eat, chat, and maintain a level of alertness that amazes Peter.  He’s never really seen it firsthand like this.

“How many people are in the Diner right now?”  Peter asks out of sheer curiosity.  

“Seven.”  Dean says without missing a beat or looking around.  “Plus the staff and us.”

“Anyone of interest?”    

“Three.”  Sam adds without looking up from his salad.  “The guy in the ‘trucker hat’ at our four o’clock…the ‘skinny jeans’ kid at the counter and…”

“The women sitting alone in the back booth.”  Peter adds.

“Right.”  Dean grins.  “Good catch Boss.”

Peter is pleased.  He’s been trying hard to be a good student of Sam and Dean without throwing them off.  Improving his skills gives him better insight and the Boys are good teachers.

“Why?”  Peter can’t help but ask.

“The ‘trucker hat’ is on slow burn.”  Dean explains.  “He’s just waiting to blow up at someone.  Could be a threat to us.”

Peter throws a casual glance at the man.  

“Everyone knows he’s a problem.”  Dean continues.  “Whether they realize it or not.  Watch how people move around him.”

Peter does just that.  After a minute or two it’s clear that everyone is aware, consciously or otherwise, of the man in the ‘trucker hat’.  The people near him shift whenever he does and the waitresses gives him a wide berth.

“I bet he goes out to the bar tonight and starts a fight.”  Dean predicts.  

“I hope someone kicks his ass.”  Sam adds.  

“How about the kid?”  Peter asks.

“Easy.”  Dean snorts.  “He’s a ‘tweeker’.  No big deal...just a variable.”

Peter looks at the kid and frowns.  

“His teeth give him away.”  Sam comments. 

Peter catches a glimpse and shivers in revulsion.  

“Okay.”  Peter sighs.  “What about the woman?”

“You tell us man.”  Dean grins.  “You spotted her.”

Peter sits back and thinks it over.  “She’s sitting near the exit with her back to the wall.”  He observes.  “She hasn’t removed her coat, even though its warm in here and she has a ‘death grip’ on her purse.”      

“Good.”  Sam nods.  “Go on.”

“She’s wearing thick cover-up cosmetics.” Peter frowns.  “Abusive boyfriend?  Husband...maybe.”

“Husband.”  Dean remarks.  “She keeps fiddling with her ring finger.”  He shrugs.  “It’s probably not the first time she’s left him, but I’ll bet its the first time she ditched the ring.”

“What should we do?”  Peter is suddenly anxious for the women in the back booth.  

“Nothing.”  Sam says.

Peter frowns. 

“We won’t have to.”  Dean tells him.  “She waiting for someone to come and get her.”

“How do you know that?”  Peter’s incredulous.  “Should I start calling you Sherlock or Mycroft?”

“Neither.”  Dean snorts.  “I’m clearly John Watson.”  He taps his cane on the floor.  “You can be Mycroft and...”  He shoulder bumps his brother.  “Sam can be the big dork who pisses people off with his ginormous brain.”

Sam snort and rolls his eyes.  

“She only ordered coffee.”  Dean continues.  “She hasn’t touched it and she paid the bill already.  She’s ready to bail out.  Plus...”  He shrugs.  “She keeps checking her watch and scanning the parking lot.”

“Maybe she’s watching for the Husband?”  Peter suggests.

“Then why wait?”  Dean asks.  “If she was worried about him finding her she’d have taken off already...found a better place to hide.”

“Instead she’s here.”  Peter thinks it through.  “In a well lit diner...where someone will call the Police if something crazy happens.”

Sam nods in approval.

“Where anyone coming for her can see right away that she’s safe.”  Peter concludes.    

“Right.”  Dean shares a knowing look with his brother. 

“Want us to wait and see?”  Sam asks.

“Yes.”  Peter sighs in relief.  “Thank you.”

The Winchesters chuckle.  

“What?”  Peter wants to know.

Dean grins.  “You're hired.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

They’ve just finished their take-out and are starring at the TV.  It turns out the Hunt wasn’t a Hunt at all.  The victims had been killed by a Grief Counselor with a penchant for Euthanasia.  

The victims or a family member had made confidential appointments with the man a day before their deaths.  Sam and Dean figured it out and tracked him down.  The whole episode has left them all depressed and eager to be gone.  

“Tell me the rest.”  Peter directs.  They’re spirits area already down.  Might as well get the last of the hard stuff over with.  

Dean grimaces.  “You want the short version?”

“Yes.”  Peter says honestly.  There will be plenty for time for the long version later.

“They pulled me out of the Pit without my soul.”  Sam says without preamble.  

Peter assumes ‘they’ were Angels, but he doesn’t ask.  He doesn’t really need to know.  At least he doesn’t think so.  

“Soulless me wondered for a while...Hunted.”  Sam’s eyes go dark and he looks away.  “But...”  

Dean shifts toward his brother.  Not enough to touch, but noticeably closer.  Peter wonders if he even realizes that he’s done it.    

“Even soulless me couldn’t...function...without...”  Sam looks at his brother and cracks a sad smile.  

“Sam...”  Dean falters and clears his throat.  “It was time for me to leave anyway.”  

Peter knows about Lisa and Ben and he’s inclined to agree with Dean.  Not because Dean was bad for them, but because Peter thinks he wasn’t living his life.  Dean was living Lisa’s life.  It would have suffocated him eventually.   

“Then what?”  Peter asks.

“Dean died and made a deal with Death to get my soul back.”  Sam’s says flatly.  

“He died?”  He shouldn’t really be shocked.  “Again?”  

Sam gives Peter that look. 

Peter sucks in a breath and tries to process.  He looks back and forth between the brothers.  

“You made a deal with Death?” 

“Death likes it here.”  Dean chuckles.  “Turns out...he likes me and Sam too.”  

Peter believes it.  Strange as it sounds.  

“He was never on board with the Apocalypse.”  Dean tells him.   

Peter snorts.  

“I know right?”  Dean grins.  “You’d think he would be, but...he didn’t like how it all went down.”  He shrugs.  “Death’s got a thing about fair play.”  

“Dean bribed him with fried foods and Beer.”  Sam points out.  

“Hey…”  Dean bumps Sam’s shoulder.  “Death has good taste.”

Peter is no longer surprised by their resiliency.  It’s just Sam and Dean.  His Boys are truly survivors.  

“So Death found Sam’s soul?”  Peter prompts.  

He can’t help himself.  Knowing is like ‘Crack’.  He needs to complete the story in his head.  Even if it fucks him up all over again.

“Death just walked into the Pit and took it back.”  Dean grins.  “He’s a real ‘Bad Ass’, but even he couldn’t...repair all the damage.”   

Sam grimaces.  “It wasn’t in very good shape.”

Peter assumes this is a gross understatement. 

Dean presses into Sam’s side and lays a hand on his brother’s thigh.  

Sam looks at Dean and sighs.  “I’m sorry Dean.”

Dean shakes his head.    

Peter leans forward.  “What happened?”

“Soulless me didn’t want it back.”  Sam says flatly.     

“Had to put him in lockdown.”  Dean sighs.  

Sam nods.  “Soulless me gave Dean a pretty hard time.”

“It went back in...”  Peter still can’t quite accept that a soul is its own entity.  “Right?”

“When Death stuffed my soul back in…it took a while to...”  Sam closes his eyes.  “Get myself together.”  

“Death put up a wall…to block out the crazy.”  Dean explains.  “It worked for a while.”

“Then it got bad.”  Sam says matter-of-fact.  “I almost didn’t make it.”

Peter sucks in a breath.  

“Then out of the blue…”  Dean grins.  “Cas came back.”    

“We hadn’t seen him since the Pit.”  Sam notes.  

“After Sam...went in.”  Dean clears his throat.  “Cas helped me give Bobby a Hunter’s Funeral and when I went to Lisa’s he took off.”  He shrugs and looks away.  “I figured that was it.”

“Did you pray for him to help?”  Peter asks.

“No.”  Dean shakes his head.  “We thought he was gone for good.  Back to the Host or wherever.”  He smiles.  “Turns out he was just wandering the world...checking in on us once in a while and...when he realized Sam was not going to make it…”

“He took my memories of the Pit.”  Sam sighs heavily.  “Took the crazy.”

“Jesus!”  Peter blurts.     

“He said we deserved peace.”  Dean tells him.  “Don’t get me wrong…”  He looks at his brother.  “We’re grateful, but...it was rough on Cas.”

Sam nods sadly and looks at Dean.

“Is Cas okay?”  Peter wonders.

“He’s better.”  Dean says.  “He’s got someone in his life now who…”  He grimaces and shakes his head.  “Well...she’s probably just as fucked up, but it works for them.”  

“They’re both lost souls.”  Sam clarifies.  “For some bizarre reason they’re good for each other.”

“Neither one can go home.”  Dean says softly.  “They’ve got each other...”  He shrugs.  “It works for them.”

“Do you see him...them often?”  Peter asks hopefully.  He wants badly to meet the third member of ‘Team Free Will’.  

Dean grins.  “Usually they turn up when we least expect it.”  

“Exactly.”  Sam grumbles.  

“It’s not his fault he has no personal boundaries Sam.”  Dean huffs.  “And she’s still a...”

“I know Dean.”  Sam interrupts.  “I just wish they’d learn to knock...on the outside of our door...for a change.  That’s all.”

Dean chuckles and grins at his brother.

Peter shakes his head and something suddenly clicks.  “Nebraska.”  He says.  “Cas got you out of jail...that time you disappeared.  Didn’t he?”

“He wanted to show us something.”  Dean grins and nods.  “He couldn’t do that if we were stuck in jail.”

Peter sits back with a huff.  “Show you what?”  

“Cas has a...”  Sam rolls his eyes.  “Love affair with Nature these days.”

“He likes to watch the Sunset and stargaze.”  Dean smiles indulgently.  “Sometimes he just wants to show us a perfect flower he’s found somewhere or a new born puppy, lamb, Kangaroo...you name it.”

“So he just pops in and...”  Peter snaps his fingers.  “Your somewhere else?”

Dean nods.  

Peter shakes his head at all the time and effort the Organization spent trying to chase them down.  They never stood a chance.  

“Is that how you’ve been disappearing all this time?”  He asks.

“Not always.”  Dean grins.

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Stop stealing my fries Sam.”  Dean growls.  “If you want some order your own.”

“I’m just helping you with your portion control.”  Sam grins and snatches another fry.  

“My portions are just fine.”  Dean huffs and moves his plate out of reach.  

“Don’t I know it.”  Sam leers at his brother.

Dean’s eyes go wide and he blushes bright read.  

Peter looks out the window to hide a smile.  He’s a little surprised that its Sam who finally calls Dean out.  The Winchesters have been alternately snipping and dancing around each other for the last two days.  Its absurd. 

The older Winchester starts drumming his fingers on the table top.  Peter turns back from the window.  It’s the Tap Code again.

“U.  R.”  Dean taps out.  “A.  T…E…A…S…E.”

“M.  N…O…T.”  Sam taps while he moves his salad around his plate.  

“B.  S.”  Dean huffs and picks at his fries.  

Peter continues to eat his grilled chicken sandwich as if nothing unusual is going on.  As if Sam and Dean aren’t actually arguing about sex or the lack of it while they eat lunch in a small town diner.  He resists the urge to shake his head.    

Sam leans forward and fixes Dean with a look.  “R…D…Y.  W…E…N.  U…R.”

“P…R…O…V…E.  I…T.”  Dean pushes back from the table and crosses his arms.

Peter tries hard to ignore them both and fails.  He sets his sandwich aside and wipes his mouth.  He clears his throat.

“Okay.  One…”  Peter holds up a finger.  “I’m pretty good at reading your Tap Code these days.”  

Dean blushes again and Peter chuckles.  

Sam looks unsurprised.

“Kev and I practice it all the time…for fun.”  Peter explains.  “So no more secret chats when we’re around.”  

Dean opens his mouth to say something and Peter holds up a hand.  

“No…”  He interrupts. “We haven’t been listening.  This is the first time it’s come up so I am addressing it now.”

The Winchesters nod.

“Two…”  He holds up another finger.  “This wouldn’t happen if you overprotective ‘Mother Hens’ would let me have my own room once in a while.”

“Boss…”  Dean sputters.

“I know.  Safety first.”  Peter cuts him off.  “Believe me I’m grateful for the security.”  He rolls his eyes and sighs.  “I’m also grateful that I haven’t had to hose you two down or wear earplugs.” 

Dean blows out a breath.  

Sam sighs and leans back.

“So here you go...your chance to be ‘Boss free’.”  He looks at them both and smiles indulgently.  “Go tear each other’s clothes off or…whatever.”   

Sam goes completely still his face unreadable.  

Dean simply gapes at him.  

“Okay.”  Peter chuckles and shakes his head.  “Here’s the dea...offer.  I’m going to finish my sandwich in peace and then I’ll take a nice leisurely walk back to the Hotel.”

Dean frowns. 

“It’s mid-day.”  Peter points out.  “I have my conventional firearm and assorted supernatural weaponry.  I’m sure I’ll be safe enough.”

Sam raises an eyebrow.  

“If you're lucky...”  Peter continues.  “I might even have a piece of pie and coffee before I go.  That might give you…”  He looks at his watch.  “An hour at least.”  

The older Winchester looks like he wants to protests, but he clamps his mouth shut instead.  He takes a deep breath, nods, and gets to his feet.  His cane makes steady taps on the floor as Dean calmly exits the Diner.  

Sam watches his brother go and turns to Peter.

“What?”  Peter asks.  

“You’re going to give him a complex.”  Sam teases. 

“Tell him to stop being so awkward about it then.”  Peter chuckles.  “It’s not like I don’t know what you two are up to.”  He rolls his eyes.  “He hints about it all the time anyway.”

“Not lately he hasn’t.”  Sam corrects him.  “Haven’t you noticed?”   

Peter frowns.  He hadn’t noticed, but he knows Sam is right.  He looks at the younger Winchester for an explanation.           

“When we’re on a Hunt we usually…set that aside...until the job is done.”  Sam smiles.  “It can be distracting.”

Peter clears his throat.  “You’re professionals.”  He can appreciate that.     

Sam nods.  “When we’re on our time…Dean’s…”  The younger Winchester blushes.  “Well…he’s more…open then you’d think.”  

“Then what’s the problem?”  Peter has no idea.    

Sam sighs heavily.  “You haven’t asked us.”  

Peter looks out the window at Dean who is sitting in the driver’s seat of the Impala tapping his hands on her steering wheel impatiently and watching them with narrowed eyes.  

“Since you read the books...you’ve asked us about everything else.”  Sam sighs.  “Dean’s been sort of on edge about...us.  He’s worried what you might think now.”   

“Shit.”  Peter shakes his head.  “I’m sorry Sam.  I thought he was just antsy because he was…horny or whatever you kids call it these days.”

“Horny?”  Sam snorts.  “There’s that.”  

He looks out the window at his brother and blows out a breath.  “Mostly Dean’s afraid you’ll think he took advantage of me or something.”

“Did he?”  Peter is shocked at the idea.   

“No.”  Sam gives Peter that look.

“It didn’t even cross my mind.”  Peter tells him honestly.  

“Good.”  Sam looks relieved.  “Dean normally doesn’t give a shit what anybody thinks.  He’s even thrown a punch or two.”  He smiles indulgently.  “They’re all strangers though and you’re...”  He looks at Peter.  “Important.”

“I understand Sam.”  Peter leans forward.  “In fact…”  He notes.  “Despite all of your Winchester bravado I’ll bet this…aspect…of your relationship is fairly new and that you two are still figuring it out.”

Sam scowls and crosses his arms.  

Peter sits back with a knowing smile.  “All you need to worry about is keeping your relationship healthy for both of you.”  He tells Sam.  “Its the best advice anyone can give...anyone.”  He shrugs.  “You two are consenting adults...its all I need to know.”  

Sam looks at Peter for a long moment and hops to his feet.  “You should give us an extra ten minutes for travel time.”  He says.  “Just to be fair.” 

Peter laughs.  “Just air out the room before I get back.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Do you miss him?”  Peter asks.  

“Who...Cas?”  Dean shoots him a look in the rear view mirror and shrugs.

Peter nods and sits back.  They’ve just finished their Dairy Queen sundaes and they’re sitting in the Impala waiting for Sam.  The younger Winchester is inside a nearby antique book store on a spot search for anything interesting.     

“Of course I miss him.”  Dean huffs.  “He’s family.”

“He was your friend first.”  Peter observes.

“No.”  Dean snorts.  “First...he was an ‘Angel of the Lord’ and a pain in the ass with no concept of personal space and a shit sense of humor.” 

Peter chuckles. 

“Cas was always doing weird shit like watching me sleep or making inappropriate comments about...everything.”  Dean grins and hunkers down in the seat.  “Man...I miss that.  Not the sleeping thing...the Cas spin on life.  You know?” 

Peter grins.  He wonders what Cas thought of the Winchesters when he first met them.  He can’t wait to ask him someday.  

“He was way too literal.”  Dean musses.  “He never really got my jokes.”  

“How is he now?”

“He’s okay.”  Dean frowns.  “I think.”

“You think?”  

“Don’t get me wrong I like ‘Nature Boy Cas’.”  Dean looks out the window and sighs.  “He’s way better then ‘Towing the Company line Cas’, but now he’s just...”  He shrugs.

“Different?”  

“He’s not...my Cas.”  Dean says softly.  

Peter nods.    

The Impala is quiet for a long moment.   

“There’s no Apocalypse...no Demons trying to gank us...no douche bag Angels dogging our every move.”  Dean looks at Peter and insists.  “He’s happier.”   

Peter raises an eyebrow.

Dean shifts and cracks his neck.  “He has to be.”  He looks out the window again.  

“Then how come you aren’t happy for him?”  Peter wants to know.

“I know right?”  Dean acknowledges.    

Peter waits.

“It’s not fair.”  Dean says finally.  “He saved me...saved us...I don’t know how many times.”  He rubs the back of his neck.  “He took Sam’s crazy.  We owe him so much...I just...”  He sighs.  

“Miss your friend?”  

“Ya.”  Dean nods.  “I know its selfish.  I just want the... _real..._ Cas back.”  

Peter nods.  Anyone could see that.

“I’d even take ‘never been laid Cas’ or ‘can’t lie for shit Cas’.”  He laughs.  “Anything but the loopy...‘I don’t like conflict Cas’ or the ‘Did you know Cats have 32 muscles in their ears Cas’.”  He sighs heavily.  “I don’t think I know him anymore.”

“People change Dean.”  Peter tells him.  “You aren’t the same man Cas pulled from ‘Perdition’.”

“I know.”  Dean agrees.  “I just wish Cas could be...Cas again.”  He sighs.  “Then...if he wants to do the Nature thing then cool.  I’ll watch Sunsets and snuggle puppies...whatever he wants to do.”  He grimaces.  “This Cas feels like he’s...I don’t know.”

“Not really himself?”  

“Ya.”  Dean smiles sadly.  “I don’t want that for him.”

“What about his friend?”  Peter asks.  “The ‘lost soul’ you said was good for him?”

“Meg?”  Dean snorts.  “She loves him I guess.”  He huffs.  “She better or I’ll gank her ass.” 

“Meg?”  Peter blinks and shakes his head confusion.  

Dean snaps his head around.  “Sorry...I forgot you didn’t know that part.”

“ _Jesus_.”  Peter is shocked.  “She’s a Demon!”

“Hey...”  Dean fixes Peter with a look.  “You just said people change.”

“Yes, but…she tried to kill you.”  Peter blows out a breath.  “A lot!”

Dean shrugs.

“She possessed your brother and…and…killed a Hunter.”  Peter stutters.  “She shot you in the chest!” 

Dean sighs heavily and levels Peter with a look.  

“I broke on the rack.”  Dean’s voice goes cold.  “I put souls under my knife.”  

Peter sits back and stares at Dean.  He knows this.  He still doesn’t want to believe it.  That was not his Dean.   

“I tortured souls Boss…and…”  Dean’s green eyes go dark.  “I was damn good at it.”

He swallows hard and holds Dean’s eyes.  He can’t look away.  Peter won’t hurt him like that.  

“Dean.”  Peter says finally.  “You were in an impossible situation and you did what you had to do to survive it.”  He tells him evenly.  “They broke you…for a purpose.”  He sighs.  “You didn’t stand a chance…not against…something like that.”

“Dad didn’t break.”  Dean whispers.  

He suddenly looks like the little lost boy he must have been once upon a time.  A four-year-old who’s life had just been utterly destroyed.        

Peter eyes narrow.  “You don’t know that.”  

Dean huffs.  

“Demons lie.”  Peter crosses his arms.  “Did you ever stop to think that maybe…just maybe…they couldn’t use John Winchester to break the Seal because he wasn’t a ‘Righteous Man’?”

Dean just stares at him.

“That maybe…”  Peter softens.  “As much as your Dad loved your Mom and you boys…and as many people as he saved...that maybe he wasn’t such a great guy?”

Dean frowns.

“He kept so much from you.”  Peter tells him.  “Is it inconceivable that John Winchester might have made some choices in his life for reasons that weren’t so…righteous?” 

“Ya?”  Dean scoffs.  “Well I’m no ‘Saint’.”

“I know.”  Peter raises a hand.  “But in this case I think being a ‘Saint’ and a ‘Righteous Man’ aren’t the same thing.”  He sighs.  “I think ‘Righteous Man’ simply means...doing things for the right reasons.”  He looks at Dean.  “You have always done things for the right reasons.  Even that deal you made for Sam...was made out of love and loyalty.  I just want  you to think about it.”  

Dean leans on the back of the front seat and rests his chin on his arms.  He looks at Peter for a long moment and finally nods.  

Peter blows out a breath.  Maybe someday Dean can truly take his words to heart.    

“So tell me about Cas and the Demon that tried to kill you.”  Peter shakes his head.  “I’m not sure I get it.”  

“After they got what they wanted from me…”  Dean sighs.  “They left me to become a Demon just like the rest.  Did you know that?”  

“You didn’t though.”  Peter reaches out and lays a hand on Dean’s arm.  “You never stopped being a man Dean.”

“Only because Cas came for me.”  Dean insists.  “Cas came for me so that…I could fulfill the rest of my destiny.”  He scowls.  “Kill Lucifer and end it all.”  

Peter nods.  He’s read the stories.  He knows.

“But Cas says that after he pulled me out he...knew...that I was more than just…a broken soul…with a fucked up destiny.”  Dean shakes his head.  “He says he saw the good in me.”  He snorts and flops back against the door frame.  “What was left anyway.”  

Peter nods. 

“He trusted me.”  Dean shoots Peter a look.  “Despite what I’d done in Hell and that’s what he sees in Meg.”  He sighs and rubs the back of his neck.  “No matter what any of us have done.  Cas always sees and...trusts...the good.”

“Everyone deserves redemption.”  Peter acknowledges.  “She’s still a Demon though.  Right?”  

“Yep.”  Dean smirks.  “Meg’s on the new King of Hell’s ‘Most Wanted List’ now so she’s laying low.”     

“She hasn’t hurt anybody...since they got together?”

“Nope.”  Dean shakes his head.  “I know it doesn't make sense, but you should see the way he looks at her.  Man...she’s it for him.”  He shrugs.  “She even promised to ‘Love and Obey’ a couple of years ago in Vegas.”  

“They’re married?”  Peter blurts.  

“Of course.”  Dean grins.  “Cas is an old fashioned kind of guy.” 

Peter shakes his head.

“The bachelor party was great man.”  Dean tells him.  “Sam rented us tuxedos and took us to this five-star restaurant that served the most _amazing_ steaks.”  He closes his eyes and lets out a blissful sigh.  “There was pie too...lots and lots of pie.”      

Peter is still trying to wrap his brain around the idea of an Angel and a Demon in Holy Matrimony and Dean is talking about food.  He chuckles.  He’s not sure he would have it any other way.    

The passenger doors opens with a squeak.  

Sam plops into the front seat.  He hands Peter a couple of worn books and Peter tucks them away in the last available space. 

“Did you tell him about Cas and the Karaoke?”  Sam asks.  

“Oh man....”  Dean chortles.  “That was Awesome!” 

Peter shakes his head.  Now the younger Winchester is just showing off.  He narrows his eyes and pictures a room full of clowns out of spite.   

Sam just shakes his head and grins.

Peter can’t decide what to make of that.    

Sam turns to his brother.  “Time to go home?”    

“It’s about time Sammy!”  Dean declares and starts the Impala. 

Sam turns to Peter and gives him that look.

“Definitely.”  Peter smiles and sits back into the comfort of Baby’s embrace with a satisfied sigh.

They pull out onto the street and Mary Winchester’s silver bracelet sparkles in the sun as it swings gently from below the rear view mirror.  Peter’s Boys look as happy as he’s ever seen them.  He can live with that. 

 


	9. Epilogue

When they finally pull into the driveway at the bungalow Peter is both saddened and relieved.  It has been a somewhat surreal trip, but he wouldn’t change any part of it.  He climbs out of the backseat and stretches.  It’s good to be home.   

They quickly settle back into the house.  Two days later the Boys are out shopping for groceries when the door bell rings.  Peter looks through the peephole and frowns.  He didn’t know they were expecting anyone.  He pulls open the door and steps out onto the porch. 

“Hi!”  The women says brightly.  

She is a little taller then he is and has short dark hair that frames her face in a flattering way.  She gives him an expectant smile.  

Peter stares at her for a full minute before he realizes he’s being rude.  He blushes, flustered, and strangely awkward.  It’s an unfamiliar reaction and he doesn’t know what to make of it.

He clears his throat.  “Hello.”

“Hello to you.”  She says.  “I’m Jody Mills.”  She sticks out her hand and Peter takes it instinctively.      

Her grip is strong and warm.  He blinks and then mentally kicks himself.

“Christo!”  He says.

“Nope.”  She laughs softly and smiles.  “Just me in here.”  She flashes him a glimpse of her anti-possession tattoo.  

Peter does the same.  

“Well...”  She gives him a patient smile.  “Not that we’ve gotten that out of the way...how about you invite me in?”  

“Right.”  Peter shakes his head.  “Of course...I’m sorry...please come in.”

Jody picks up her suitcase and steps into the house. 

“It’s lovely.”  She turns to Peter.  “Your yard is so beautiful.  All those flowers.  I knew I’d like the inside too.”  

Peter looks at her bemused.  He remembers her description form the books, but that doesn’t do her justice.  There is something about her that makes him catch his breath.  She is so vibrant and full of life. 

Peter’s phone rings and he fumbles it out of his pocket.  

“Hey Sam.”  He answers without even looking at the screen.

“Hey Boss.”  Sam sounds decidedly pleased.  “Ask Jody if she wants Chicken or Steak?”

Peter frowns, shakes his head, and rolls with it.      

“Chicken or Steak for diner?”  He asks her.   

Jody smiles.  “Chicken please and tell them if they buy the stuff I’ll make pie.”

“Chicken...”  Peter tells Sam.  “And she says if you buy the stuff she’ll make pie.”

“Pie!”  He can hear Dean whoop in the background as Sam hangs up.

“You just made Dean’s day.”  Peter notes.

“Sam’s too.”  Jody says.  “He just won’t admit it.”

Peter nods dumbly.  She’s strangely intriguing.  He can’t decide if its because she knows the Boys so well or what.  

“How about you show me to my room?”  Jody suggests.  “The Boys said I could stay here until I found a place.”

He isn’t surprised.  The way the Boys have spoken about her, Jody is obviously family.  

“This way.”  Peter leads the way down the hall and opens the door across from Sam and Dean’s room.  

He wonders what Jodi knows about they're relationship.  He decides to wait and see.  

“Thanks.”  Jody moves into the room and sighs.  “I appreciate you putting me up for a bit.  Hopefully my old house will sell soon and I can find something affordable around here.”    

“You can stay for...”  He cuts himself off before he can say ‘forever’.  He blushes at the thought.  He clears his throat.  “For as long as you need.”  

“Thanks.”  Jody smiles.  “I’m going to freshen up and then I need to park the moving truck.  Do you have space around back?”

Peter nods.  He has no idea what she is talking about.  He didn’t even notice what she drove or anything other then her lovely presence on his porch.  The Boys would kick his ass. 

“Great!”  Jody moves past him with an amused chuckle.

Peter watches her go into the bathroom and snaps out of it when she closes the door.  He shakes his head.  He’s got to get a hold of himself. 

A half an hour later he and Jody are sitting quietly on the porch drinking lemonade when the Impala turns the corner into the drive.  Jody grins and hops to her feet.  She bounces down the steps when the car pulls up.

Sam is out of the Impala and through the gate in a heartbeat.  He smiles broadly and scoops the smaller women into his arms.  Jody laughs and returns the hug with obvious joy.

Peter stares.  He’s still getting used to these short bursts of carefree Sam.  They are happening more and more often.  It’s a wonderful thing.  He looks at Dean who is grinning like a fool.    

“Sam...”  Jody sniffs a little as Sam sets her back on her feet.  

Dean gives his brother a shove and scoops Jody up into another big hug.

“Oh Dean...”  She sniffs.  “I’m so glad you Boys called me.”    

When she’s back on her feet again Jody wipes tears from her face and puts a hand on both of their chests.  

“You two look so good.”  She shakes her head.  “So much better.  I can’t believe it.” 

Dean grins and Sam blushes.  

Peter sees it too.  They’re not the same young men he first met.  He takes a deep breath and sighs. Whether they’re brothers, partners, Hunters, lovers, soul mates or all of the above he’ll take them just as they are. 

DONE 

Thank you for reading.  I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you Kripke and Co., J2, the Writers and Staff for bringing Supernatural to life. 

 


End file.
